


gone mad

by rinthegreat



Series: Random Hat Prompts [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post Season 2, Skype Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinthegreat/pseuds/rinthegreat
Summary: They start dating just before Rin leaves for Australia.





	gone mad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aenya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aenya/gifts).



> this is for [aenya](https://twitter.com/harukaaqua) on Twitter!
> 
> _technically_ this is a TFLN prompt, but since it's for RH it's not going in the series. I also technically already wrote this prompt, but I couldn't say no to doing it again with RH. This time I did it from Haru's perspective and things got...interesting.i love RH so much you guys i couldn't help it.
> 
> as this is just for fun i only edited once. please forgive any errors!

They start dating just before Rin leaves for Australia.

At the time, it seems like a good idea. Haru’s been in love with him for as long as he can remember, and now that he’s no longer worrying about his dream, there’s nothing to hold them back. He pulls Rin in for a deep kiss when they’re submerged in the sakura-filled water, and Rin responds enthusiastically.

“Is this what you want?” Makoto asks him after they’ve all said their goodbyes, while Haru’s staring out the airport windows, wondering which plane is Rin’s.

What Makoto really means, of course, is that he’s worried. Australia is a full hemisphere away, and Rin won’t be able to visit much. Especially if he’s picked up by a club team down there.

But Haru knows better. He knows that he and Rin have a bond stronger than the distance of the pacific. Rin could go to college on the moon, and Haru would still date him. They’ll meet again and again on the world stage, and every time, Haru will know that Rin is his.

Reality, as it turns out, isn’t so kind.

They can’t skype as much as Rin had promised before he left. Haru doesn’t know how to respond to emails with more than a sentence or two, and Rin’s messages become shorter and more frazzled as his school work and practice schedule pick up. What’s worse is, now that Haru’s sex drive has been woken up, it’s arrived with a vengeance.

He wakes up hard every morning now, dreams of how Rin had looked when they’d shared their only kiss fading from his mind. They’re both still virgins, but in Haru’s mind they’ve gone everywhere and then some. He wants to be inside Rin, and he wants Rin inside him. He spends twice the amount time as before in the bath, relieving himself in the morning and again at night.

But as weeks turn to months without Rin, Haru starts to go insane.

He hits the water during warm up, and it reminds him of Rin. His coach makes him practice butterfly, and he thinks of Rin. He does a flip turn and he wonders what Rin’s doing.

It gets so bad that he pulls himself out of the pool in the middle of practice and races to the locker room to get himself off.

When he finishes and he’s lying flushed on the floor of the bathroom stall, he wonders how Rin has so much power over him that he hadn’t cared if someone walked in on him. Hell, he hadn’t even bothered to close the curtain.

Haru leans back against the wall, watching the door of the locker room. He listens to the sounds of splashing and shouting come from the other side and wonders how much of his soul he’d have to sell to get Rin to walk through the door right now.

He’s gone mad.

Haru misses Rin so much it hurts. He thinks of him every time he touches himself, be the touching sexual or otherwise. He wears his favorite shirt every night to bed because it reminds him of the sleepover they’d had just after Rin had come back to him. He even takes to eating steak because he thinks that’s what Rin must taste like.

“Rin’s been gone a while,” Makoto muses one day, unaware of how Haru’s blood runs south just by the sound of his name. “You should skype him soon.”

Makoto’s advice is good, and barely two nights later they have a video call for the first time in over a month.

Rin’s profile picture appears on the screen when Haru clicks call, and the sight of it sends heat rushing to his lower stomach, hot as boiling water. His hand is halfway down his pants when Rin answers, hidden from sight under the table.

“Haru!” Rin greets enthusiastically. He’s beautiful, the most beautiful sight Haru’s ever seen. “I just got out of practice. We did time trials tonight, and I definitely beat the time you sent me last week.” Rin emphasizes his point with a toothy grin, and Haru can’t help the moan that escapes.

Rin’s smile fades immediately. “Haru? Are you alright?” 

But just the sound of his voice is enough to really get him going and Haru can’t respond with more than a breathless, “Rin.”

Finally, awareness dawns over Rin. His face goes from pale to bright red in record time, and Haru files it away along with everything else Rin does that turns him on. “Are you…” Rin drops his voice to a whisper, as if he doesn’t live alone, “ _ masturbating _ ?”

Haru pushes his chair back until his small video in the corner reveals his hand down his pants. The flush doesn’t leave Rin’s face, but his pupils blow wide enough Haru can see the black from back where he is. “Let me see,” he requests.

As if Haru could ever say no to him.

He shoves his pants and jammers down his legs, letting them pool at his ankles. The air is cold against his already leaking cock, but it doesn’t turn him off. The opposite, actually. Especially with Rin watching him. Rin’s eyes rake over him, his throat working as he swallows audibly, and Haru’s dick twitches in response.

“Take responsibility,” Haru demands, panting. This is, after all, Rin’s fault.

Rin seems incapable of doing much more than stare, but Haru’s wanted him for so long that it  _ works _ . He half wishes that he’d grabbed his lube from his bedside so he could do more than stroke his cock. This is good, though. Rin watching him while he watches Rin watch him. He will come just like this, and it will be better than the other times today.

“I -” Rin stammers as Haru groans loudly. “Wh-what are you thinking about?” he tries instead.

Haru’s thinking about a lot of things and nothing at all. His mind is a jumbled mess made up of abstract emotions and snapshots of Rin’s features. He couldn’t answer if he wanted to. He opens his mouth, wanting to demand that Rin join him, but all that comes out is “R-Rin.”

His own stutter elicits a gasp from Rin, and that’s all it takes. Haru’s head falls back as he comes, making a mess of his hand and thighs.

It takes some time for him to calm himself down enough to look at Rin. The other is still staring at him with a flushed face and dilated pupils, seemingly too frozen to have gotten himself off. “What was that about?” Rin pleads, sounding absolutely helpless.

“I miss you,” is the only response Haru gives.

“That much?”

Haru sees no need to lie. “I have to touch myself at least twice daily. This is your fault.”

Rin blinks, none of the red disappearing from his complexion. “Twice daily?”

“Sometimes more.” Often more, these days. “Visit soon,” he demands, leaving no room for argument.

Something that looks suspiciously like tears appears in the corner of Rin’s eyes. “Oy,” he grumbles, shaking voice giving himself away, “you can’t just make me appear whenever you want.”

“Then I’ll go to you,” Haru decides easily.

“H-Haru!” Rin yelps, as easily flustered as always.

“Next holiday,” Haru continues. “I’ll go to Australia.”

“You really don’t have to -”

“I miss you,” Haru repeats. Rin can be incredibly stupid. How many times does Haru need to tell him this?

Rin drops his head, and Haru knows, without even being able to see the tears, that Rin’s crying. “You’re ridiculous,” Rin tells him, as if Haru doesn’t already know that. He’s nowhere near as ridiculous as Rin is, though. Rin, who is still following his childhood dream all the way to Australia. Rin, who inspires everyone he so much as glances at so much that Sousuke hasn’t missed a day of physical therapy since they started high school. Rin, who Haru has been in love with since he was twelve years old, even if he didn’t know it at the time.

Long distance is harder than he’d ever expected, but if it’s for Rin then Haru can endure anything.

“I love you,” he tells Rin. Then he repeats it, just so Rin can’t misunderstand. “I’m in love with you.”

Rin’s shoulders shake. He really is hopeless.

“I’ll come visit,” Haru assures him when it’s clear that Rin doesn’t have an answer for him. At least not right now.

“Yes,” Rin agrees with a sob. “Please.”

Haru nods, even though Rin can’t see him. Tomorrow, he’ll get Sousuke to help him search for plane tickets. But for tonight, he’ll stay on the call as long as Rin wants.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://rinthegreat.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/rinthegreat_ao3)
> 
> prompts are closed for now as I focus on finishing some of my other fics!


End file.
